


Behind the scene

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etre sous le feu des projecteurs et surtout aux yeux de tous ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, il y avait bien longtemps que ce genre de moment avait perdu de sa magie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the scene

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré du MV de Beyoncé 'Pretty Hurts'.

 

Le show fut une réussite, comme toujours, et les mannequins disparurent chacun à leur tour dans les loges sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Jongin pressa le pas, peu intéressé de rester plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le podium. Etre sous le feu des projecteurs et surtout aux yeux de tous ne lui faisait plus aucun effet, il y avait bien longtemps que ce genre de moment avait perdu de sa magie.

Après tout, avec le temps, il s'était habitué à tout, c'était devenu une routine et tout n'était qu'automatisme : les sourires, les poses, le maquillage, les plaisanteries, les compliments. Tout était devenu fade et insignifiant.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste au passage, la tendant à une styliste et se dirigea vers sa chaise sur laquelle il s'assit lourdement. Son manager, Kris, arriva peu après et le félicita pour son travail et sa prestance – apparemment il avait réussi à lui décrocher un autre contrat ce soir. Tandis que Kris lui parlait, ses mains sur ses épaules et un sourire aux lèvres, Jongin ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, fixant son reflet dans le miroir.

Une fois que Kris eut terminé sa tirade, il hocha la tête et lui sourit, répondant un bref « c'est génial » pour ne pas qu'il se doute qu'il n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Il n'écoutait jamais de toute façon.

Il attrapa du coton, du démaquillant et s'appliqua à retirer les nombreuses couches de maquillage qui recouvraient sa peau.

Il fut distrait par quelques collègues qui vinrent lui piquer du coton et discuter du défilé avec lui et il les écouta attentivement, son sourire bien en place. Kris lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait donner une bonne image de lui dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

Les loges étaient également le parfait endroit pour être au courant des dernières rumeurs et nouveautés, les contrats des uns et des autres, les scandales, les nouveaux produits en tout genre. Bref, c'était le moment à ne pas louper. Le moment le plus important lors des défilés pour les mannequins.

Jongin tendit l'oreille pour ne pas perdre une miette, prenant tout son temps pour se changer afin ne pas paraître suspicieux. Il ne participait jamais à ce genre de discussion mais écoutait avec attention. Les autres mannequins qui le connaissaient le savaient et ne l'engageaient plus dans ce genre de conversations, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dérocherait pas un mot – et leur était donc d'aucune utilité.

Une fois la conversation terminée, la salle se vida peu à peu et Jongin se retrouva seul dans les loges. Il inspira un bon coup et se relaxa contre sa chaise, épuisé. Il n'avait fait qu'un seul défilé mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir fait une dizaine dans la journée. C'était toujours comme ça certes, mais cela lui faisait toujours le même effet.

Un raclement de gorge le fit rouvrir les yeux et il tourna son regard vers la porte où se trouvait Sehun, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai croisé Kris en entrant, il m'a dit que tu avais encore fait un malheur ? Commença-t-il.  
\- Comme toujours. Répondit-il, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Sehun s'avança dans la pièce et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, grimaçant en se relevant.

\- Gloss et démaquillant. Ew. Fit-il.  
\- Tu devrais être habitué depuis le temps. Fit remarquer le mannequin.  
\- Je sais, mais je ne m'y ferai jamais. Tu sais que je te préfère au naturel. Lança-t-il, amusé.

Jongin sourit simplement, ses muscles se relaxant. Il pouvait tomber le masque désormais.

\- On rentre ? Proposa-t-il en se levant.  
\- Je n'attends plus que toi ! Répondit son petit-ami, attrapant sa main dans la sienne.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin se précipita sous la douche dès qu'ils furent rentrés et enfila un simple peignoir, se séchant les cheveux rapidement avec une serviette. Il n'avait pas besoin de se coiffer les cheveux ce soir, demain il était de repos.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Sehun était assis sur le lit, son dos contre la tête de lit, regardant la télé. Jongin se stoppa un instant et l'observa longuement, détaillant la totalité de son corps et les traits de son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Questionna le plus jeune, curieux, lorsqu'il surprit son regard.  
\- Je comprends que tout le monde puisse penser que tu es mannequin. Tu ferais un meilleur mannequin que moi sincèrement, tu as tout ce qu'il faut pour. Répondit Jongin, pensif.

Sehun haussa un sourcil et soupira, lui faisant un signe pour qu'il s'approche. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation, Sehun était souvent dans les coulisses des shows de Jongin et était souvent abordé par des stylistes ou autres professionnels de la mode. Kris lui avait même proposé un contrat sans même qu'il ait passé les épreuves et tests requis. Sehun avait bien sûr refusé, pas du tout intéressé par ce milieu.

Jongin se demandait souvent si c'était par rapport à lui, s'il ne voulait pas le concurrencer ou si l'image que Jongin renvoyait du mannequinat lui déplaisait. Sehun avait beau lui expliquer que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il n'aimait simplement pas l'idée d'être un mannequin, les doutes de Jongin persistaient. Parfois le plus âgé devenait tellement insécure et anxieux que cela brisait le cœur de Sehun. Heureusement, il savait comment réagir dans ce genre de situation et savait toujours quoi dire et quoi faire pour rassurer son petit-ami et le distraire.

\- Non, je serai incapable de faire la moitié de ce que tu fais. Etre mannequin c'est beaucoup plus qu'avoir un physique, c'est avoir du charisme aussi, avoir un mental solide et être prêt à faire de nombreux sacrifices. Je ne pourrai pas faire le genre de régimes que tu fais et m'étaler du maquillage sur la figure, ou encore m'épiler à la cire. Il fit une grimace. Puis supporter les critiques, le regard des gens. Tout ça, très peu pour moi. Et il faut surtout aimer la mode, et avoir le talent nécessaire pour faire ce métier. Toutes ces choses tu les as, tu es né pour ça. Pas moi. Confia-t-il lorsque Jongin fut installé contre son torse.

Son petit-ami soupira d'aise, ses bras encerclant sa taille et son visage se nichant dans son cou.

\- Parfois je me le demande tu sais. Est-ce que je suis vraiment fait pour ça ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix mais en même temps je ne me vois nulle part ailleurs, je ne me vois pas faire autre chose. Murmura-t-il.  
\- C'est que tu es à ta place, pas besoin de douter et de trop réfléchir. Tu es dans ton élément, tout le monde te dira la même chose. Le rassura Sehun, caressant ses cheveux humides.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Sehun alla prendre sa douche à son tour. Lorsqu'il revint, Jongin était installé à sa place.

\- Tu as maigri. Remarqua Jongin sombrement.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que je fais plus de muscu en ce moment. Répondit son petit-ami, embrassant son front.

Le mannequin fit la moue et retraça ses abdos du bout des doigts.

\- J'aime ton ventre plat, ne te muscle pas trop ok ? Se plaint-il.  
\- D'accord. Tu devrais plutôt dire le contraire non ? N'est-ce pas plus sexy ? Répondit-il dans un rire, remuant ses sourcils.  
\- Tu es très bien comme tu es, tu es déjà assez sexy comme ça pas besoin de plus. Déjà que tout le monde se retourne sur toi...Grogna-t-il, faisant la moue.  
\- Soit pas jaloux, c'est toi le mannequin. Le rassura-t-il, lui pinçant la joue.  
\- C'est pas ça...J'aime pas qu'on te regarde comme si tu étais un bout de viande. Soupira-t-il, l'attirant sur lui.

Sehun se laissa faire et s'assit sur son bassin, prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser.

\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire. Dit-il simplement, embrassant son nez.

Jongin enlaça son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Le plus jeune sourit dans l'échange et caressa ses hanches à travers son peignoir, déposant plusieurs baisers sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses joues et son cou.

\- Tu fais quoi demain ? Questionna-t-il soudainement.  
\- Je dors. Répondit immédiatement le mannequin.  
\- Toute la journée ? Fit Sehun, amusé.  
\- Non mais toute la matinée. L'aprèm j'ai un rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne et la manucure. Grommela-t-il, peu enchanté à cette idée.

Sehun attrapa ses mains et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu y as été il y a deux jours à peine. Ils sont très bien tes ongles. Commenta-t-il.  
\- Ils doivent être parfaits. Grimaça Jongin.  
\- Mmh. Et l'esthéticienne ? Continua-t-il, jouant avec les pants de son peignoir.  
\- J'ai un shoot pour une marque de sous-vêtements après-demain. Expliqua-t-il.

Son petit-ami se recula légèrement, curieux, puis détacha son peignoir. Il le fixa, son regard parcourant son corps de haut en bas avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Mais...y'a rien à enlever. Fit-il stupidement.  
\- Si, ça a déjà repoussé, j'y suis allé il y a deux semaines et je dois avoir aucun poil pour ce shoot. Soupira-t-il. Nulle part.

Sehun hocha la tête et s'installa entre ses jambes, caressant ses cuisses. Il déposa un baiser sur son torse et fit parcourir ses doigts sur sa peau, arrachant quelques frissons à Jongin. Celui-ci ferma les yeux de contentement et se laissa faire, écartant les jambes automatiquement pour laisser de la place à son petit-ami.

 

Sehun fit glisser ses lèvres sur son cou, ses clavicules avant de s'attaquer à ses tétons qu'il titilla légèrement. Jongin arqua son dos et gémit, ses doigts agrippant les cheveux du plus jeune, l'incitant à continuer. Son amant mordilla sa peau légèrement, juste assez pour laisser une trace rouge mais pas assez pour qu'elle soit permanente – cela lui était interdit. Sehun continua sa descente et s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut au niveau de son pubis, soufflant sur le sexe de Jongin qui commençait à se durcir.

Le plus jeune enroula sa main autour de son membre et débuta un lent va-et-vient, déposant ses lèvres sur le bout pour le taquiner de sa langue. Jongin grogna et lui tira une mèche, arrachant un rire à Sehun. Ce soir son petit-ami semblait ne pas être d'humeur à s'amuser et souhaitait aller droit au but.

Sehun exauça alors sa volonté et le caressa plus franchement avant de le prendre en bouche jusqu'à la base ; léchant, suçant, soufflant et aspirant alternativement. Il releva les yeux vers Jongin, celui-ci se mordait la lèvre pour contenir ses gémissements, et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, ses pupilles noires de désir. Il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre la jouissance, se déversant dans la bouche de Sehun qui avala le contenu sans broncher.

Jongin grogna et bascula la tête en arrière, satisfait tandis que son amant se léchait les lèvres et remontait le long de son corps déposant quelques baisers papillons sur son torse à son passage. Jongin ouvrit les yeux et l'embrassa lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de ses lèvres, sa main se dirigeant automatiquement vers le boxer de Sehun, déformé par son érection.

\- Toi ou moi ? Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Sehun.  
\- Moi. Répondit-il, embrassant sa tempe.

Le plus jeune retira son boxer et fouilla sous son oreiller jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une bouteille de lubrifiant. Jongin se laissa glisser sur le lit, de sorte à être complètement allongé et écarta les jambes outrageusement, les relevant contre son torse. Sehun étala le lubrifiant sur ses doigts, les frotta pour réchauffer la substance et les insinua dans l'antre de son amant. Jongin laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche, ses muscles se tendant sous l'intrusion avant de remuer son bassin pour enfoncer les doigts de Sehun un peu plus en lui.

Le plus jeune prit le temps de le préparer correctement et bien que cela ne soit pas nécessaire il savait que Jongin aimait particulièrement ces préliminaires-là. Il enfonça ses doigts aussi profondément qu'il le put, les ressortit, les écarta et effleura la prostate de Jongin, juste pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre, puis les retira.

Il se positionna ensuite entre ses jambes et l'embrassa chastement avant de le pénétrer en douceur. Jongin était peut-être habitué mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment fan de ce genre de pratique qui mêlait plaisir et violence. D'autres peut-être mais là n'était pas la question.

Jongin enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Sehun et renversa leur position, un soudain regain d'énergie le poussant à prendre les commandes. Celui-ci retomba sur le matelas et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas – pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

Le mannequin lui offrit un sourire malicieux et entama un mouvement de bassin, s'appuyant sur ses genoux et le torse de Sehun pour se mouvoir. Basculant la tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il accéléra la cadence et gémit à chaque fois que le sexe de Sehun s'enfonçait en lui, touchant sa prostate. Le plus jeune agrippait ses hanches pour le guider, posant ses pieds à plat sur le matelas pour rencontrer ses coups de bassin.

Jongin fut le premier à jouir, son corps plus sensible après un premier orgasme. Sehun se retira aussitôt, il savait que ce ne serait pas plaisant pour Jongin s'il continuait. Celui-ci grogna et se laissa tomber contre son torse, déposant un baiser contre son cœur. Il reprit son souffle et glissa sa main sur l'excitation de Sehun pour l'aider à atteindre l'orgasme, soupirant d'aise lorsqu'il sentit la semence de Sehun sur sa main.

Il sourit contre sa peau, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'elle soit recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur et redressa la tête pour embrasser son amant amoureusement. Sehun le serra dans ses bras, approfondissant l'échange avant que Jongin ne recule.

\- Laisse-moi au moins essuyer ma main. Déclara-t-il, amusé.

Sehun rit légèrement et se redressa pour attraper un mouchoir, le lui tendant. Il en prit un autre pour nettoyer le ventre de Jongin ainsi que ses cuisses puis se rallongea, entraînant son petit-ami avec lui. Le mannequin se cala confortablement sur son torse, traçant des arabesques sur sa peau, tandis que Sehun caressait ses cheveux distraitement.

\- J'ai l'impression que j'ai pris plus de plaisir que toi. Confia Jongin, perplexe.  
\- Mais non. Répondit le plus jeune. J'avais envie de prendre soin de toi c'est tout.  
\- Tu prends toujours soin de moi...Râla-t-il.  
\- Je pensais que c'était une bonne chose. Fit Sehun, étonné.  
\- Oui, bien sûr...mais du coup tu ne me laisses jamais prendre soin de toi. Avoua-t-il, frustré.  
\- Oh, si ce n'est que ça. Quand tu veux ! Je suis tout à toi. Souffla-t-il, roulant sur le côté pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Jongin gloussa contre lui et lui frappa le torse.

\- Je suis sérieux. Dit-il simplement, sa voix étouffée contre sa peau.  
\- Moi aussi. Chuchota-t-il. Commence par me masser le dos, ou les pieds tiens.

Le plus âgé se recula vivement et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Dans tes rêves. Grogna-t-il, vexé.  
\- Mais...c'est toi qui a demandé ! S'exclama Sehun.  
\- Idiot. Répondit simplement le mannequin, lui tournant le dos.

Sehun rit légèrement et vint l'enlacer, se collant contre son dos et embrassant sa nuque. Jongin ne le repoussa pas et se laissa faire, se blottissant davantage contre lui. Sehun soupira d'aise et rabattit le drap sur eux. Il était temps de dormir.

 


End file.
